


DW's Koschei, (The Master) Fanvid w/ "All Tan Everything" - Youtube

by insomniacOlympian



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Gallifreyans - Freeform, Gen, M/M, The Time Lords - Freeform, The time vortex, Time Lords, Time Vortex, Untempered Schism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniacOlympian/pseuds/insomniacOlympian
Summary: i love my drummer boy
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master, The Doctor/The Master, The Master & The Doctor, The Master/The Doctor





	DW's Koschei, (The Master) Fanvid w/ "All Tan Everything" - Youtube

https://youtu.be/n_PtKq5bpyU


End file.
